bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou
The Lust... Floating elegantly above the battered dome of Menos Noches was Primera Espada, Parvulo Rey. He had his arms crossed as he looked angrily over the dome. "To think, that scum Aizen used my race as soldiers in this dome.", he thought to himself. He often came to the dome when he felt angry, several of the holes in its roof had been created by Parvulo when he came to visit. Then he felt it, a high spiritual pressure, it felt like hollow energy and somewhat shinigami. Jiàoshén, the Cero Espada was walking along the halls of Menos Noche as he walked up to Aizen's throne. He smiled, for the seat alone brought back memories for him. To his victory over Aizen. Parvulo was quite interested in the strange power, he floated down through a hole in the dome directly into the throne room of Aizen. There he noticed a strange looking arrancar whom he approached at a direct angle, yet he did not say a word. Jiaoshen looked up to see Parvulo, "Yes? How may I help you?" Parvulo merely stared for a moment, "Yes..you may leave this dome as I am about to obliterate it. I care not to see it's scornful form on the Hueco Mundo deserts anymore." he responded calmly. Jiaoshen stared at this arrancar. How dare he order himself, a higher rank, to leave. "I think not. I have many memories of this place that I would like to keep." Parvulo continued to wait, "I see, would you prefer to go with those memories?" Jiaoshen chuckled, "What do you mean by that, Primera Espada?" he asked Parvulo grinned, "Don't think you can scare me just because you know my number, it is written on my cheek after all." he unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it, "Either leave or vanish with Las Noches." he declared. Jiaoshen squated down slightly, in a deep stance, "That's not why you should be scared." he replied as the wind blew, blowing Jiaoshen's hair around from his forehead, revealing his 0 tattoo. Parvulo kept a calm expression, "I see. So you are the wandering Espada I heard about when I became Primera. We Espada are currently on the look out for a Vasto-Lorde to replace you. You are the bane of the Espada." he stated calmer than before. He held his blade steady, "You will not leave here in one piece." Jiaoshen chuckled, "Oh really? The bane of Espada? Oh please. If I wasn't here, another doof like Aizen would take over." he said, slowly drawing once of his three blades. The Greed... Parvulo chuckled, "You must have hibernated, because in the fifteen years since Aizen fell, two more evils more powerful then him have arisen." For a brief moment, there was a blood red light that bathed the room, followed by an explosion that shook the establishment. Smoke filled the dome, and the strange arrancar was laying face down on the ground, his drawn sword on the ground a few feet away. "And to think that was merely my bala." he mused. Parvulo looked to see that Jiaoshen was asleep, snoring. He slowly woke up, "Whoa... what happened? Sorry, I get like that when im bored." he said as he got to his feet, revealing no injuries. He pointed his blade at Parvulo, "Is that all you have?" Parvulo knew good and well that the enemy had been struck and knocked back, but he payed no heed. "Pray, for your sake, that it is." was all that he said. The buzzing noise was all that was given as warning before Parvulo appeared and with one blade stroke, quickly disarmed the enemy arrancar. He then kicked his opponent through the top of the dome and appeared behind him when his enemy stopped moving. Jiaoshen smirked as he flew backwards, flicking his wrist as his sword returned to his hand, as he stopped once getting close to Parvulo and quickly flipped through the air, and sliced at Parvulo's hand, knocking Parvulo's blade out of his hand, and sliced once more, leaving a large gash across his chest and ax-kicked Parvulo straight down as he came colliding with the dome, a large explosion following. Parvulo stood yet winced at the pain, "Dang, I just don't have as much heirro as the others." he thought. He retrieved and sheathed his zanpakuto. Then it was if he had completely vanished, and when he reappeared, he was holding a cero in his palm, pointing at his opponent's face, letting it erupt from point blank. He put his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt and gently pulled it half way out. "Heh." could be heard as Jiaoshen swished behind Parvulo. "Nice try, Arrancar." he stated as he swished all around Parvulo, making after-images of himself all over Parvulo. He smiled as the real one had swiftly charged in and cut at Parvulo's right arm, making it literally, hanging by a thread. The regeneration was slow, but eventually he was healed, but not without the pain. Parvulo kept his cool and cut his finger with his half unsheathed zanpakuto, before sheathing it again. He pointed his palm at his enemy and said silently, "Gran Rey Cero." As he did and emerald energy consumed his opponent, crushing him completely. Jiaoshen laughed while being engulfed by the Cero as he tore through it with his blade and cut through it completly, though he slightly panted but regained his breath. Jiaoshen smiled, "Was that all? Pity." he stated as he pulled back and pointed his finger at Parvulo, stating "Cero.", shooting a dense laser-like attack at Parvulo. However, this wasn't it. Jiaoshen had swished behind Parvulo and pointed at his head, stating, "Cero!", shooting off another at point-blank, and let the other one explode on contact with Parvulo's body. Jiaoshen had swished away to dodge any possible recoil from the attack. While he took damage from the point blank cero, his skills with Sonido allowed him to avoid the farther off cero. He was a bit bruised up from his skirmish so far, but not enough to lose the fight. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and held it out in front of him, pointing it down as he did, "Ascend, Cetro." he stated. He was enveloped by a bright red explosion. His hair turned blood red and his arrancar vest was blown open, revealing his hollow hole. His unseen mask fragments reformed on the right side of his face, two ram-like horns appeared on his head and he gained a pasty-white colored tail. For some unknown reason, his Espada tattoo now appeared on his vest, instead of on his cheek, where it originally was. His nails also became longer and sharper. Unlike most arrancar, he kept his zanpakuto in this form. The Power... Jiaoshen roared with laugher as the wind picked up, revealing his 0 tattoo once more. "Now we can finally fight for real!" he yelled placing his hand over his Blade. "Sneer, Vólpino!". A burst of spiritual energy fell around Jiaoshen as black rain. In his released state Jiaoshen becomes fox-like. He gains a giant fox tail, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and he gains his Hollow mask and it centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. Jiaoshen gains lines on his face that become broad and triangular and his fingernails lengthen and sharpen. He also gains an Arrancar attire that is form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. He smiled and stared at Parvulo. "Now then, let's make this official! I am the Cero Espada, Jiaoshen!" Parvulo's demeanor had not changed, in fact, he was even calmer than before. He stared at his opponent's new form with a look of both anger and depression, though neither expression revealed his true emotions. "Strange", he began in a very deep voice, "Your form is similar to a previous Espada, Former Cuatra Espada Ulquiorra." he noted. He sighed a bored sigh, "Oh well, I guess it's true after all, you are too weak to be a current cero espada. You are the former from the previous generation...eh...Seireitou." the primera mused. Jiaoshen laughed, "So, I guess I'm caught, eh?" he said as he grinned, "You are accually wrong, I am named Seireitou Kuchiki, former Captain of the Sixth Division and current leader of the Vizards." he replied, aiming his blade towards Parvulo with only one hand. Parvulo kept his expression, "Indeed, and why on this day, do you choose to mess with the Espada? The previous Espada have dissolved, and my Espada have remained out of the sight of the Shinigami. Why have you come here?"